lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet (book)
Scarlet is the second book in The Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer. This book features Scarlet (loosely based on Little Red Riding Hood), and takes place in France. It was released on February 5, 2013. Synopsis The fates of Cinder and Scarlet collide as a Lunar threat spreads across the Earth... Cinder, the cyborg mechanic, returns in the second thrilling installment of the bestselling Lunar Chronicles. She's trying to break out of prison—even though if she succeeds, she'll be the Commonwealth's most wanted fugitive. Halfway around the world, Scarlet Benoit's grandmother is missing. It turns out there are many things Scarlet doesn't know about her grandmother or the grave danger she has lived in her whole life. When Scarlet encounters Wolf, a street fighter who may have information as to her grandmother's whereabouts, she is loath to trust this stranger but is inexplicably drawn to him, and he to her. As Scarlet and Wolf unravel one mystery, they encounter another when they meet Cinder. Now, all of them must stay one step ahead of the vicious Lunar Queen, Levana,Levana will do anything for the handsome Prince Kai to become her husband, her king, her prisoner. Plot Summary: Scarlet Benoit is a farmer in the city of Rieux, France, where she makes produce deliveries at a tavern. The book begins with Scarlet receiving a comm; after the police failed to find her missing grandmother after two weeks straight, the case was closed, which angers her greatly. Scarlet makes delivery and intervenes in an argument about Cinder on the news in New Beijing. Characters Main characters *Scarlet Benoit *Wolf/Ze'ev Kesley *Michelle Benoit *Carswell Thorne *Linh Cinder/Princess Selene *Kai *Iko *Queen Levana Supporting characters *Dr. Erland *Gilles *Émilie Monfort *Ran Kesley *Linh Adri *Linh Peony *Linh Pearl *Linh Garan *Sybil Mira *Konn Torin *Nainsi *Cress Mira *Li *Fateen *Queen Channary *Queen Camilla *President Vargas *Governor-General Williams *Prime Minister Kamin *Prime Minister Bromstad Excerpt An excerpt from the book can be found here: Scarlet. Scarlet is the second book in "The Lunar Chronicles". I have read many reviews on this book. It is an excellent book, I would recommend it to anyone who likes space, sci-fi, or any mystery novel. Foreign editions Scarlet is translated and published in the following countries: Scarlet Cover 2020 US PB.png|Scarlet (US; 2020 paperback) Scarlet Cover Brazil.jpg|Scarlet (Brazil) Scarlet Cover Bulgaria.jpg|Скарлет (Bulgaria) Scarlet Cover Catalonia.jpg|Scarlet (Catalonia) Scarlet Cover China.png|刺青骑士 (China) Scarlet Cover Czech Republic.jpg|Scarlet (Czech Republic) Scarlet Cover Denmark.png|Scarlet (Denmark) Scarlet Cover Estonia.png|Scarlet (Estonia) Scarlet Cover France.JPG|Scarlet (France) Scarlet Cover Germany.png|Wie Blut so rot (Germany) Scarlet Cover Greece.jpg|Σκάρλετ (Greece) Scarlet Cover Hungary.png|Scarlet (Hungary) Scarlet Cover Indonesia.png|Scarlet (Indonesia) Scarlet Cover Israel.png|סקרלט (Israel) Scarlet Cover Italy.jpeg|Scarlet (Italy) Scarlet Cover Korea.png|스칼렛 (Korea) Scarlet Cover Latin America.png|Scarlet (Latin America) Scarlet Cover The Netherlands.jpg|Scarlet (Netherlands) Scarlet Cover Norway.png|Scarlet (Norway) Scarlet Cover Poland.png|Scarlet (Poland) Scarlet Cover Portugal.png|Scarlet (Portugal) Scarlet Cover Russia.jpg|Красная шапочка (Russia) Scarlet Cover Russia pb.png|Красная шапочка (Russia; paperback) Scarlet Cover Spain.jpg|Scarlet (Spain; old cover) Scarlet Cover Spain.png|Scarlet (Spain; new cover) Scarlet Cover Sweden 2.png|Scarlet (Sweden) Scarlet Cover Taiwan.png|星際小紅帽 (Taiwan) Scarlet Cover Thailand.png|สาวน้อยหมวกโลหิต (Thailand) Scarlet Cover Turkey.png|Scarlet (Turkey) Scarlet Cover Vietnam.jpg|Scarlet (Vietnam) Trivia *Scarlet, according to Marissa, changed a lot during revisions. In the first draft, rather than being kidnapped, Scarlet’s grandmother was being kept as an indentured servant in America, and Scarlet and Wolf had to get money to buy her freedom (which he then won in a fight). In addition, Wolf had amnesia. Scarlet’s father didn't make an appearance until the third or fourth draft of the book. Locations and landmarks from S.E. remaining in T.E. *From the conversation between Carswell Thorne, Linh Cinder and Iko, it is revealed that Los Angeles and Fiji both either have remained intact or have not undergone name-changes. **Los Angeles is later set as the main stage of Carswell's Guide to Being Lucky, though in-universe chronologically the events in the story take place first. *From Scarlet Benoit's recollection, it is revealed that the Musée du Louvre still exists, though a lot of the artworks have been destroyed. *From the global news feed, Emperor Kai was listening to, it is revealed that cities including Tokyo, Manila, Mumbai, New York, Mexico City, Cairo, London, Moscow, Istanbul and Sydney either have remained intact or have not undergone name-changes. References es:Scarlet Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:Scarlet